When history repeats itself
by Wolflover235
Summary: As a daughter of Sesshomaru and his mate Rin. Katsume was an important role to the clan. However, she is vulnerable to the outside world. Read to experience the life of Katsume. Sequel to "I fight for you" Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

Katsume was 8 years old, she liked to stay with her parents, but sometimes, she wanted to go off by herself to explore.

Sesshomaru never liked her to go too far from his sights. Rin was constantly in the den, working on clothing for their rapidly aging daughter.

So, Sesshomaru told Kaito to keep an eye on her.

He trusted Kaito the most in this small clan, he was the clan's beta.

Akira and Akito were trustworthy as well, but Sesshomaru noticed that Katsume and Kaito became quick friends, so he knew she would not refuse Kaito's company.

Or so he thought.

"Do you _have_ to keep following me?" Katsume glanced up at Kaito.

Kaito shrugged, "Your dad's orders."

Katsume sighed.

"What? you don't like my company?" Kaito sounded hurt.

"I do, but... Haven't you ever had a time where you wanted to be alone?" Katsume asked.

"Yes, but Katsume, you are easy prey.. Other demons will often hunt the young from a clan, I'm just trying to protect you." Kaito said.

Katsume looked up at him, "Ok. I guess I don't have a choice then."

Kaito smiled sadly, kneeling down to her, "Cheer up Kat, you want to go for a ride?"

Katsume smiled and nodded.

Kaito nodded and phased.

He bent down to allow her to climb onto his back.

As he ran, Katsume sighed at the wind against her face, she really wanted to know what it was like to be a full dog demon, wild and free.

Katsume did not have enough demon in her to transform, she only had claws and extra hearing as her only defense.

Kat laid her head down against Kaito's fur, she really liked him, he was there for her, he was her best friend in this lonely world. With Kaito, it wasn't so lonely.

They stopped at the top of a hill to rest.

Katsume leaned against Kaito's furry form, they watched as the sun set.

She sighed, "Where did the day go?"

Kaito sighed, nuzzling her side.

Her ears twitched when she heard the crunching of leaves behind them.

"You two are travelling a little too far for comfort." Sesshomaru sounded.

Kaito stood quickly, returning to his human form, Katsume standing with him.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru." Kaito said.

"It's getting later, Katsume. It's time to return to the den." Sesshomaru said.

Katsume sighed, "Ok."

The three headed to the den.

Kaito watched as Sesshomaru and Katsume enter the cave.

He left the family to their privacy.

Kaito stood in a clearing of the forest, he didn't know why he felt so close to Katsume. From the moment he met her, he was drawn to her.

He wanted to protect her, and keep her safe from the outside world.

Kaito never felt this way before, he just wanted to fit in, and have a place to be welcome. Now with Katsume, there was more.

He phased, curling up, before finding sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Katsume woke up at early dawn the next morning. She looked over at her parents who were still asleep.

Her ears twitched when she heard a rustle in the grass from outside the den.

Curiously, Katsume got up, exiting the den.

She looked around her, finding nothing.

Then she heard another rustle from a distance away.

"Kaito?" Katsume whispered.

She saw a glimpse of white from the trees. It had to be Kaito. He must have gotten up early too.

Katsume thought of things they could do today.

She left the den, running out to the trees.

After a ways, she stopped, glancing around her, finding no signs of Kaito.

 _Had she imagined it?_

Then, she heard another rustle from the brush near her.

"Kaito?" Katsume asked, "Quit playing around." She giggled.

Then, something came out of the brush that most definitely wasn't Kaito.

It was a wolf, like the one she saw a couple years ago.

Katsume gasped, turning to run, but found herself surrounded. Wolves were closing in on her from all directions.

A wolf jumped at her, but Katsume defended herself, letting her claws slash at him, making the wolf yelp and back away from her. Another from behind her spoke, _'We must hurry, before the damn mutts wake up!'_

They lunged at her all at once, making her completely helpless and all she could do was scream.

* * *

Kaito was shaken awake by an ear-splitting scream. He knew that scream. _**'Kat!'**_

* * *

"Katsume!" Rin cried as she and Sesshomaru awoke, Sesshomaru jumping up and phasing, running towards the scream, Rin followed as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

Kaito reached them first, watching a couple wolves grabbing onto Katsume's clothing, dragging her away as fast as they could go.

Kaito snarled, grabbing their attention.

"Kaito!" Katsume screamed.

Kaito's fur bristled at her voice, never seeming to get close enough to them.

Akira and Akito appeared beside the running wolf pack, one on each side, trying to grab one one of the wolves without harming Katsume.

A couple wolves abandoned the chase to take on those two dog demons, yet Katsume was still further and further away.

Kaito was unwillingly running out of stamina.

Suddenly, he saw Sesshomaru catching up to them, passing Kaito, trying to catch up to the wolf pack.

Kaito eventually had no choice but to slow down. His body felt pumped but tired.

Sesshomaru also had no luck, soon slowing down, although he kept trying to push on.

Kaito reached Sesshomaru's side, watching as Katsume and the wolves were going further and further away from their sight.

Rin eventually cought up with them, panting and crying. "We have to... We have to get her back... They're gonna... They're gonna kill her."

 _ **"Kaito. Take care of Rin, I'm going after them."**_ Sesshomaru said lowly.

"No... I'm coming with you." Rin said.

 _ **"We are also."**_ Akira said as she caught up with them, Akito at her side.

 _ **"And so am I."**_ Kaito said faster than he thought.

Sesshomaru focused on him, sensing something on him, _**"Why do you care so much about Katsume?"**_

Kaito thought over the question, he didn't know, but...

 _ **"It's my fault. I should have heard her walking around. I should have been up before dawn, doing a perimeter check. I let my guard down. The least I can do is help save her."**_

"Ok, we're all going. We need to go after them! Who knows what they'll do to her!" Rin broke in.

Sesshomaru sighed before kneeling down, _**"Stay out of the way Rin. I can't risk losing you too."**_

Rin nodded, resting a hand on the hilt of her sword, "I can take them."

With that, they took off growing worried that Katsume's scent was slowly fading away.

Sesshomaru never lost it though, he could sense his daughter without even smelling, Katsume was _his_ pup, he would always find her, no matter how far away she was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Sesshomaru and the others travelled all day.

He wasn't catching up with the wolves at all, which made him wonder why they'd come this far...

It was dark, and they were tiredly walking through the dark forest.

Rin was laying on Sesshomaru's back, not quite asleep yet.

Sesshomaru could feel her pain, her crying had her weak and tired.

Then, he stopped.

' _ **We will rest here tonight.'**_ He said.

"B-but Katsume..." Rin whimpered tiredly.

 _ **'If the wolves wanted to kill her, they would have done it before dragging her off. Judging by the distance, I wonder why they would come all this way, just to take Katsume.'**_ Sesshomaru wondered, _**'They want something from me but I don't know what.'**_

He laid down, his four limbs sore from running all day. They had climbed the mountain, the wolves were most likely on the other side.

Rin slid down his back, sitting next to him, burying herself into his fur.

"We have to... Find her." She said weakly before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru watched the others lay down around them, feeling relieved that they got a break.

Kaito sat a ways away from them, staring out into the darkness.

 _ **'Kaito. Get some rest. We're going to need our strength tomorrow.'**_ Sesshomaru said.

Kaito heard him, but didn't react immediately. Rin was right, they shouldn't stop, but... Maybe just a little rest.

He sighed, before laying down. He missed her already, his beast flared at the thought of what they were going to do to her.

Then, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Katsume was almost asleep when the wolves suddenly dropped her, leaving her to fall against the rocky floor.

She gasped, and caught herself, backing away from the wolves.

She found she was in a little cave, more like a cage to her. The wolves growled at her making her shiver and cry.

" _Ah ah. Remember, boss wants the bait alive. At least for the time being."_ One of the wolves said and they left the cave.

Katsume waited a few minutes, until the coast was clear.

Then, she jumped up, and left the cave.

A wolf stopped her in her tracks, leaping in front of her, growling viciously. He backed her into the cave again.

Katsume whimpered and swiped her claws at his face, trying to attack him.

The wolf snarled and caught her arm with his bared teeth.

Katsume cried out, and when the wolf released her, she cradled her hand, fresh blood oozing from the bite.

Katsume then gave up, sitting into the far side of the cave, staring at the wolf with tear stained eyes.

The wolf left her, but she knew he was still there guarding her only exit.

* * *

Kaito's head snapped up from a deep sleep. It took him but a few secons to remember where they were.

He stood alertedly.

He knows he just heard her cry.

It was really far away, but he swore he could smell blood.

Kaito glanced back at the sleeping dog demons and human.

This was a bad idea, but he had to get to her.

Without a second thought, Kaito took off into the darkness, following the faint trail of Katsume.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well, my comments are asceding, thank you all!**_

 _ **Just a quick key, this wolf pack is NOT Kouga's.**_

 _ **Yeah, just thought I'd clear that off.**_

* * *

Chapter 4:

When Rin awoke, the sun was shining brightly in the forest. Her eyes were filled with dried tears.

Her eyes widened, _Katsume._

Although when she looked around at the other dog demons, she noticed one was missing.

She gasped, turning to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru!"

The dog raised it's head to her voice.

"Kaito's gone!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru stood quickly, scanning the area.

She was right, he was missing and his scent was very faint.

Then something lit up, _he went after the wolves!_

 _ **'Dammit, that stupid bastard!'**_ Sesshomaru snarled. That pup was asking for a death wish!

 _ **'Everyone wake up, we are leaving!'**_ Sesshomaru commanded, leaning down to let Rin get on his back.

* * *

Katsume slowly woke up. She had finally found sleep that night.

At first, she smiled hapily, glancing around the cave, that looked like the den back at home.

That thought suddenly left, and she sat up quickly, looking outside the cave.

A wolf was asleep, but laid out in front of her exit.

Katsume gulped, and tried not to bring more tears.

Suddenly, a human phased wolf entered the cave.

Katsume gasped, pressing her back against the rock of the cave.

The person stopped right before her, dropping some contents on the floor, Katsume looked down, seeing parts of a fish.

She looked at it, then back to the man.

"You know, If I had a half-breed born in my pack, I'd kill it as soon as it was born." He said sincerely.

Katsume let out a whimper, her heart sudenly being torn to pieces.

The human wolf left then.

Katsume sat down against the wall, her knees up to her chest, burying her face and began to cry.

* * *

Kaito reached the wolf pack's territory.

He hid in the tall grass, watching the large wolf pack wander around an open land.

He watched as a human wolf went into the cave with a dead fish, and left without it. Kaito sniffed the air, she was in there, and she was crying.

Kaito's fur bristled, he wanted to run down there and kill every single one of those wolves.

He stayed low though.

Then, he heard the human wolf speak, "Ok! Since the pesky half-breed recieved the last of our food, we need to hunt. You guys come with me. You stay and watch the brat." He commanded.

The wolves paired off, disappearing into the trees.

Kaito watched, and then looked over at the two wolves that paced around the cave, determined to allow no one to touch her.

Suddenly, the wolves stopped pacing, and went into the den.

It was deadly quiet, and Kaito couldn't hear what was going on.

* * *

Katsume had finished the cold and dirty fish when the two wolves guarding the cave entered.

Katsume again backed herself against the wall in fear, "I-I thought you w-weren't allowe t-to eat me?"

"He told us we couldn't eat you, but he didn't say we couldn't have some fun." The now human wolves smirking.

Katsume tilted her head... Fun?

Then, their arms were around her.

"Ahhh! No! Let e go!" Katsume cried out.

They just laughed, but it was soon stopped when a demonic roar came from outside.

They turned, noticing a large, and angry dog demon at the entrance.

 _ **'Leave. Her. Alone!'**_ Kaito snarled.

 _"She's ours now mutt!"_ The wolves exited the cave challengingly.

Kaito snarled before lunging at them, slitting both of their throats fast than they could see.

The two dropped, and Kaito peeked in the cave, looking at a scared to death Katsume.

"K-kaito!" She cried, running towards him.

His whole being relaxed at the feeling of Katsume embracing him securely.

"Well well." A voice sounded behind them.

Kaito turned from Katsume, facing the human wolf he presumed was the leader, with other at his sides.

"Sesshomaru didn't want to get his hands dirty, so he sent one of his pack members to take the hits. And I thought he was a wise, strong dog demon. Oh well, we can deliver him a _message."_ The leader said.

The wolves all started growling, ready for attack.

Kaito stood in front of the cave, hiding Katsume behind him, bent on killing every one of these wolves.

"Get them." The leader said calmly.

The wolves all came running.

Kaito charged to them as well.

He killed many wolves at once, but the wolves had their own method too.

They were climbing on to him like ants, sinking their teeth everywhere in his body.

Kaito was forced to the ground, wolves closing in.

"Kaito!" Katsume cried.

Then, a loud roar sounded from a distance away.

Katsume looked out of the cave to see her mom and dad standing at the top of the hill.

Sesshomaru snarled, charging down to Kaito, picking off and tossing wolves away from Kaito.

"Katsume!"

Katsume turned to her mom as she threw her arms around her.

"Oh. Thank goodness you're ok." Rin said, but soon noticed the bite on her arm.

It looked really bad, probably infected.

She would be sure to find some herbs back in their territory.

"Sesshomaru." The leader of the wolves spoke after all of the other wolves were dead. "We finally meet."

Sesshomaru was still upset, wanting to nothing but kill.

 _ **'How dare you take my daughter. You are nothing but selfish scavengers.'**_ Sesshomaru growled.

"You can have your daughter back on one condition." The leader said.

Sesshomaru waited silently.

"I want that sword of yours. I hear it has the ability to bring one back from the dead, and also can do major damage. Give me the sword, or watch your daughter and mate, die."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, " _ **You really think I'd be foolish enough to hand that over to you. You have attempted to take something from the Wrong person!"**_

With that, he snapped, and lunged at the leader.

The wolf leader's eyes turned black, small golden orbs forming within them, then a whirlwind surround him, an after a few minutes, the whirlwind quit and now stood a giant wolf, almost the same size as Sesshomaru.

Just as Sesshomaru reached him, the large wolf caught him by the throat, tossing him back a couple feet landing harshly on the ground.

Rin heard a light whimper escape Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped, waiting for him to get back up.

The wolf closed his distance on them.

Rin rested a hand on the sheath of her sword.

The wolf seemed to laugh, but it was when Sesshomaru suddenly leapt up, sinking his teeth into the large wolf's neck.

The wolf jerked away from him, in a defensive stance as Sesshomaru pushed himself up.

 _'Come on. You are nothing without that sword of yours. Just give in, and we might consider letting you go.'_ The wolf said as they circled.

Sesshomaru's beast was enraged. One because these wolves harmed his daughter, and also that he was being looked down upon.

He snarled and lunged, going straight for the throat.

The wolf struggled against him, but Sesshomaru wasn't letting go.

Rin watched the fight, before noticing they were still wolves alive trying to take them.

Rin unsheathed her sword, ready for the fight.

Then, Akira and Akito showed, together taking down one of the wolves.

Another wolf snuck past them, but Kaito quickly ended it, fangs crushing its body.

Kaito again had himself in front of them, waiting for any oncoming wolves.

When Rin looked back at Sesshomaru, she noticing they were both growing tired, but Sesshoamru was _not_ quitting.

 _'Ok. Maybe you are good without your sword.'_ The wolf said roughly.

Sesshomaru growled, lunging at him again, this time, ducking underneath him, going for the front of the neck.

The wolf was taken aback, trying to figure out how to free himself.

Sesshomaru didn't give him the chance, he stood, swiftly twisting the wolf's neck in the process.

When the snapping stopped, Sesshomaru dropped the wolves, leaving it lay limp on the ground.

That was the end, the wolf demon was dead.

Sesshomaru looked around him, they were surrounded by dead wolves.

He turned to his mate and daughter who were being protected by Kaito and the other two.

Sesshomaru's eye caught a couple left over wolves, staring traumatized at the scene.

They noticed Sesshomaru watching and yelped and ran.

Sesshomaru growled and quickly lunged at them, killing them in an instant.

Now, a whole wolf pack he had killed, his beast felt satisfied with all the blood of the creatures who dare harm his clan!

Sesshomaru returned to his huma form finally, approaching Rin and Katsume.

Katsume immediately wrapped her arms around him, her tears continueing to fall.

"You _have_ to be more careful, Kat." He said calmly. His being relaxed with knowing she was safe.

Although it was also enraged that she was hurt.

He looked down at her arm where blood had dried, and a nasty gash that clearly smelled infected.

Sesshomaru's eyes dimmed the shade of crimson.

"I'm sorry, dad." Katsume whimpered.

"Let's go home, get this cleaned." He said, giving her arm a light kiss.

He phased again, letting Rin get on his back, Katsume following behind.

They took off back towards the mountain.

Kaito and the others followed after.

Kaito's being was at ease now, his Kat was ok now. She was safe.

He would never let her leave his eyesight ever again;


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hi, sorry for the wait, I've been busy since it's the last week before Thanksgiving. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I am glad you guys are enjoying this just as much as I did.**_

 _ **And now, I present to you, chapter 5!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 _It was dark._

 _Katsume found herself sitting in the dark nothingness._

 _She shivered in fear, trying to find her way._

 _Suddenly, Sesshomaru's form appeared before her._

 _Katsume gasped before running to him, her arms clinging onto him, "I'm scared."_

 _Sesshomaru was silent, which Katsume found odd. He would always comfort her in her time of need._

 _She looked up at him._

 _He stared back at her, his features emotionless, "You know. If I had a half-breed born in my pack, I'd kill it as soon as it was born."_

 _Katsume whimpered, backing away from him, "No. Please."_

 _His form faded, being replaced by a wolf, snarling and lunging at her, ready to tear into her._

Katsume jumped awake, breathing in quick gasps.

"Kat?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded.

Katsume looked over at him, his golden eyes glowing in the dark.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Katsume was quiet for a minute, taking a look around her. She was back in their den, Kaito laid in front of their den, Rin still asleep, and Sesshomaru staring up at her with concern.

"I just… Had a bad dream." She said, a tear running down her face.

Sesshomaru didn't miss it, he sat up, reaching over to her, his hand resting against her cheek, collecting the tear.

"You are safe now, Katsume." He said sincerely.

Katsume nodded, but couldn't help but to think back on the dream, _she was a half-breed. What was so bad about her being a half-breed?_

"Don't." Sesshomaru said suddenly, "Don't even think that way Kat. You are _my_ daughter, and I love you exactly the way you are."

Katsume nodded again before sighing and laid back down, curling against Rin, while she felt Sesshomaru's claws gently running through her hair.

With that comfort, she found sleep again.

* * *

 _*3 Years Later*_

* * *

Kaito watched as Katsume carried a handful of fallen leaves, adding it to a pile she had made.

These 3 years had flown by fast.

Katsume was growing into a fine young girl, with a heart of a child.

"Ok. Ready." Katsume sighed as she added the last handful of leaves to the leaf pile, the pile massive and large.

Kaito rolled his eyes as Katsume made her way on his back.

When she was seated on his back, in his dog form, he stood.

He stayed completely still as she stood on his back.

" _ **Uhm. Katsume, are you sure about this?"**_ Kaito asked.

"Sure I'm sure. Ready? 1… 2…3!" She counted.

Kaito watched as she disappeared under the large clutter of leaves.

After a few moments, Kaito nosed his way through the pile of leaves, until Katsume's head suddenly popped out of the pile, taking a deep breath.

" _ **Are you ok?"**_ Kaito asked.

"Yeah. That was awesome! Again!" She worked her way out of the pile, before resetting the pile.

Kaito rolled his eyes, but waited.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin watched them in the distance.

"He's so attached to her." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Yeah." Rin nodded.

"But she's so young." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru, she's 12." Rin said.

"Exactly." He said.

"I think he is full aware. They're just having fun." Rin said.

' _Perhaps he feels devoted to her like we did Rin.'_ Sesshomaru's demon observed.

Sesshomaru considered the thought.

Yes, but he didn't want Kaito taking her life away forever if they were ever to become… mates.

Sesshomaru hated using that word. Not with Katsume.

He watched as Kaito nosed through the leaves until Katsume appeared from the depths of the leaves.

Sesshomaru sighed, at least he knew that she would always be safe with Kaito.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

 _Clank!_

Katsume's blade met with Rin's.

"Good." Rin said.

Katsume spun, and sliced her blade again, Rin protecting herself with her sword.

She was 17 now, an age she finally decided to learn some self-defense.

Suddenly, her sword was knocked out of her hands, and a blade was pointed at her, as if ready to make a kill.

"Never lose focus." Rin said.

Katsume sighed, "Sorry."

"I think we've done enough today." Rin smiled at her.

"yeah. I can't fight well human or demon." Katsume said.

"Hey." Rin put an arm around her, "What did we say? It doesn't matter what you are. It's _who_ you are that matters. You are Katsume, and you are my daughter. No matter what, we are always here for you."

Katsume nodded, then changed subject, "Can I go see Kaito now?"

Rin sighed, "Yes. But I will be fixing dinner soon."

Katsume smiled, "Ok!"

She took off, following Kaito's scent.

* * *

Kaito was doing a perimeter check, when he heard Katsume call his name.

After taking one last glance at the edges of the territory, he returned to human form, going off to find Katsume.

They nearly crashed into one another, Katsume stopping right as their bodies touched.

He smiled down at her.

Katsume blushed and took a couple steps back, "Sorry."

"How did your training go?" Kaito asked.

"I suck." She said plainly.

"Oh Kat. It wasn't that bad." Kaito said.

"But I'm not giving up. I want to be as strong as you guys." Katsume said.

Kaito laughed, she's grown so much, yet he always saw her as his sweet, innocent, Kat.

"Uhm." Katsume broke him from his trance, "I need to get to the den. Want to come?"

"Yeah. Sure." He said.

She smiled at him and led the way.

When she turned from him, he mentally slapped himself,

' _Snap out of it, Kaito!'_ He told himself, but followed her still.

He watched from outside the den as Katsume sat with Rin and Sesshomaru, eating a cooked fish.

' _ **Go eat, Kaito. We will wait here.'**_ Akira said, approaching him.

Kaito glanced back at Katsume. Even today, he never wanted to leave her side.

Sighing, he took off to hunt, promising her inwardly that he would soon return.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

A couple months passed, and winter had come, snow would whiten the fields and stay that way for another month or so.

Katsume loved the snow, even if it was cold.

She sighed as she fell back into the smooth fluff of the snow, moving her arms and legs, making her usual snow angel.

Kaito's head blocked her view, staring down at her, smiling, "Need a hand?"

Katsume giggled, and grabbed his hand, slowly stepping away from her snow angel, staring down at it.

"My mom used to tell me that when you make a snow angel, even when the snow is gone, the angel remains." Katsume said.

Kaito laughed lightly, "Of course it stays." He said facing her.

He ran his hand through her silky black hair, clearing the snowflakes that were stuck in her hair, "You're the angel."

Katsume smiled at him, blushing lightly, "I am anything _but_ an angel."

Kaito grinned, before backing away.

Whe he was at a safe distance, Katsume knelt down, grabbed a handful of snow, and threw it at him, and took off running.

Kaito stood there in shock for a few minutes before saying in a threatening voice, "You are so not getting away with this!"

He took after her, able to run faster in the snow than she could.

Suddenly, Katsume landed on a deep pile of snow, her legs sinking into the white powder.

She quickly turned to Kaito, who had stopped running, carefully creating a snowball in his hand.

Katsume waited until he stood, "No!"

Kaito threw the snowball at her, and she luckily leapt out of the way, climbing out of the deep snow.

She didn't have time to dodge the second snowball that he had made and it hit her side, making a tickling sensation that made her laugh.

"Ha!" Kaito boasted.

Katsume growled as she made a snowball of her own, tossing it at him while he was caught off guard.

It hit him square in the chest, and he stopped laughing, looking down at the powdery snow on his kimono.

"Ha!" Katsume shot back at him.

Kaito soon took off after her, and Katsume ran again, noticing snowflakes falling around her.

Suddenly, Kaito's arms curled around her waist, and they fell to the ground, rolling a couple times before Katsume felt Kaito's body against hers.

Katsume's laugh slowly ceased, breathing heavily, suddenly finding her golden eyes caught in his.

It was silent for a long time, neither of them making a move.

It was just them, in the slowly falling snow.

Kaito's hand gently caressed her cheek, her cheek warm against him.

"K-Kaito..." Katsume whispered, noticing his head slowly lowering to hers, until she could feel his breath against her.

W-what was going on? She had never felt this close to him before.

She gasped as his nose brushed against hers.

His lips were lingering right above hers, barely touching.

Katsume slowly found the strength to speak, "W-we should g-get to the den, it's getting c-colder."

Kaito made no moved immediately, but when he did, Katsume released a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

He held out his hand for her to take.

She took it, and when she stood, she shivered, the temperature was dropping.

Kaito sighed, undoing his mokomoko, draping it around her shoulders.

Katsume stared at him with surprise, but welcomed the warmth.

Kaito led the way, guiding them through the snow, soon finding the den.

Katsume could see that her mom and dad had a fire made in the den.

She looked up at Kaito, smiling. "Thanks, I had fun."

Kaito smiled back at her, but Katsume sensed it wasn't a happy one. Pain maybe?

Katsume returned him the mokomoko and left his side, going into the den.

She glanced back at him one more time, watching him transform, and run off into the fast falling snow.

Sighing, she entered the den, sitting next to her mom, in front of the fire.

"Did you have fun?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. Wish you could have come, then maybe we could have had an official snowball war." Katsume said.

Rin laughed, "Thanks to your demon side, you are more accustomed to this kind of weather."

Katsume giggled, "But Dad shouldn't be sensitive to it."

"I had to stay with Rin, we all need to watch our backs at all times." Sesshomaru said.

Katsume nodded, thinking back to the wolves.

"I'm going to find food, since the lake is frozen." Sesshomaru said, "I will be right back."

He phased after he left the den.

Katsume found it beautiful how true dog forms blend in well with the snow.

* * *

Kaito was mindlessly wandering in the snow. He kept thinking back to Katsume, and how devoted he felt towards her. He never thought he'd feel... _This_ close to her. Besides, she was Sesshomaru's daughter!

 _ **"Kaito."**_

Kaito nearly jumped, hearing his voice. _**"Sesshomaru, what are you doing out here?"**_

 _ **"Hunting. Have you found anything yet?"**_ He asked.

 _ **"No. I think all the creatures have head in for winter."**_ Kaito said.

 _ **"Kaito."**_ He said again.

 _ **"Yes?"**_ He asked.

 _ **"Your scent on Katsume is growing stronger."**_ He observed.

Kaito flinched, _**"Yeah."**_

 _ **"I just hope you know that she is not your little play toy. Your job is to watch her, not put your scent on her like she is Yours."**_ He said.

Kaito stuttered, _**"I am not doing any of that. I mean of no threat to her. I was just keeping her warm."**_

Sesshomaru wanted to say more, it was just... When he saw Kat coming to the den with Kaito's mokomoko around her, he sensed something was up.

Dog demons generally never give up anything of theirs to another, unless they were mates, or becoming.

 _ **"Yes. I care for her."**_ Kaito admitted.

Sesshomaru glared at him.

 _ **"But I would Never hurt her."**_ Kaito promised.

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes before nodding, _**"I trust you with her. Don't make me regret it."**_

With that, he left, going to find food.

Kaito sighed, a clouded breath escaping his mouth, he couldn't help this feeling he had for her, he's felt it eer since he met her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

Katsume woke up the next morning, before anyone else.

She was awoken by a sudden sharp feeling.

 _'What the...'_ She gasped, checking herself for any cuts that could have caused this pain.

There was nothing.

Katsume was confused, but something told her she needed to go outside.

Reluctantly, she stood, leaving the den.

She glanced around her, seeing nothing but snow.

Then, she could smell blood.

That feeling inside somehow told her _who_ the blood was coming from.

 _'Kaito!'_ Katsume took off.

Kaito lay in a clearing, bites and scratches covering his snow-white fur.

"Kaito!" Katsume ran up to him, kneeling before him, "What happened?!"

 _ **'Rogues. There are rogue dog demons. Kat, you need to get out of here.'**_ Kaito told her.

"I'm going to get dad!" She said before leaving him.

She made it back to the den, "Dad! Kaito is hurt!"

He jumped awake, following her out to him.

 _ **'How did this happen?'**_ His beast asked, _**'And how did Katsume find him faster than us?'**_

Sesshomaru shook that thought.

"Where are Akira and Akito? Akira! Akito!"

They soon came running, eyes widening at the scene, "What happened?"

 _ **'Rogues. Some dogs came through here, saw me as game, and attacked.'**_ Kaito said.

"Where are they now?" Sesshomaru asked, not catching any scents.

 _ **'They're... Probably hiding somewhere. They may be reckless but they are smart.'**_ Kaito said.

"Do another perimeter check! Be sure to keep an extra eye out for intruders." Sesshomaru said, "I will join you shortly."

He then turned to Kaito, "Rin can help with the wounds, there aren't any herbs in this type of weather, but she always has extra. Kat, you stay in the den."

Katsume nodded and Sesshomaru took off.

"I've never seen him that upset." Kaito spoke in his human form now.

Katsume turned to him, her heart breaking at the wounds, "Come on. Let's get you to the den."

She approached him and helped him up, from there, he gently pushed her away, "I got it. I may be wounded, but I can still walk."

Katsume watched as he limped away, following him hesitantly, why was he pushing her away? He never did before, if anything he always welcomed her.

Then, she had a vision of yesterday, it made her heart pount. Was he mad at her?

Rin met them at the cave, helping Kaito in.

He sat down next to the fire, Katsume sitting beside him, never wanting to leave his side.

Rin was getting the herbs out from the back of the cave.

Katsume watched as Rin applied them to his major wounds.

"I'm going to get some water, help soothe the pain." Rin said.

Yes, the water was frozen, but the warm weather was slowly coming back, enough to collect some water.

Kaito and Katsume were left alone.

She glanced at him again, looking at all the wounds. She wanted to make it better.

"You don't have to worry for me, you know." Kaito said finally.

It wasn't soft, it was harsh and sarcastic.

"Why?" Katsume asked, feeling pain right in her chest.

"You don't have to be sorry for me, my mistakes are my own." He said, again sharply.

Katsume was left speechless, _'What happened to him?'_

"Ok, it is really cold, but it will be soothing for the wound." Rin came in.

As soon as she finished, Kaito stood, "I should probably find Sesshomaru, see if they've found the rogues."

He left, leaving Rin and Katsume staring after him.

Katsume felt as if she were going to cry. Kaito was the _only_ friend she had, she trusted him, why was he pushing her away now? What did she do?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

Kaito left the den to find Sesshomaru, Akira and Akito.

His chest burned with agony after what he said to Katsume.

 _ **'Why did you do that?!'**_ His beast roared, _**'She is meant to be our...'**_

 _'Shut it! Don't even say it! Sesshomaru was clear, she can't be like hat to us.'_ Kaito snapped at his beast.

With that, he transformed.

His beast let out an angry roar, but went to find Sesshomaru.

He found them, standing at different edges of the territory.

 _ **'So. Did you find them?'**_ Kaito asked.

 _ **'No. They must have left. You have to be more careful, make sure you have Akira and Akito close to you so if something goes wrong, you have backup.'**_ Sesshomaru said, _**'You should be resting anyway.'**_

 _ **'I am fine.'**_ Kaito said quickly.

Sesshomaru reluctantly nodded.

Snow began falling in a slow manner.

 _ **'A blizzard is coming through. You are welcome to sleep in the den tonight.'**_ Sesshomaru said before leaving him.

Kaito considered it, but if he wanted Sesshomaru to believe nothing was going on between him and Kat, he had to keep his distance.

He made it to the den, stopping at the entrance.

Katsume smiled at him.

Kaito turned from her and laid down, keeping guard of the den.

Katsume watched him, starting to become irritated at him ignoring her. They had been friends, since longer than she can remember.

She would have visions back to the time she and Kaito were having a small snowball fight, and when Kaito knocked her down, finding him pressed against her. When his lips barely touched hers, something sparked.

Suddenly, she felt closer to him than just friends. She had never felt this way before, and now he was suddenly pushing her away.

It all left her clueless as to what went wrong.

As Sesshomaru set down his mokomoko, Rin and Katsume curled into it together, the blizzard roaring from outside.

Katsume looked past the fire, seeing Kaito out there, snow quickly covering his white fur. She felt bad that he was sitting out there, cold and alone.

That was the last thing she thought, before going to sleep.

* * *

Katsume awoke early the next morning. Sesshomaru and Rin still asleep, curled securely into the fluff.

She sat up, noticing that Kaito wasn't at his post.

Katsume soon remembered how Kaito had been attacked.

Why would he go off on his own again?

She slowly stood, quietly leaving the den.

It was cold, and the freshly fallen snow glew in the dark.

Katsume found his scent and soon found him, standing out at the edge of the territory.

Sighing, she approached him, "How are your wounds?"

"Fine." He said without moving.

"Are you still mad at me?" Katsume asked.

Kaito frowned, turning to her, "What?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Katsume repeated.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know." Katsume's voice cracked, "One minute we're throwing snowballs, the next you push me away like I'm your enemy or something."

Kaito slowly approached her with pain in his eyes, "Kat, I'm sorry. It just got a little out of hand."

"What did? Me?" Katsume asked as he gently caressed her cheek.

"No. Kat, you did nothing wrong." He said.

"Kaito... I lo-" She was cut off by the sound of crunching snow behind them.

They broke apart, noticing two dog demons circling them.

 _ **'Some clan. Leave a half-breed to protect you.'**_ One of them sneered.

"Kaito. Were these the two that attacked you?" Katsume said shakily.

Kaito didn't answer, simply putting her behind him, "Why did you come back?"

 _ **'We are starving, and you seem to be the only prey lurking around.'**_ One said.

Kaito's eyes flared crimson, "I'll give you one chance to stand. Down."

The two dog demon rogues seemed to snicker before lunging.

They were soon met with Akira and Akito, both lunging at a seperate one, then connecteed in a brutal combat.

"Kat. Get out of here." Kaito whispered to her.

"No. I won't let them hurt you again!" Katsume said, which surprised him.

Then, heart piercing yelps were sounded.

Kaito and Katsume turned, notcing Akira and Akito both bloodied and battered, laying against the snow.

The two rogues snickered at them before turning to Kaito.

 _ **'One more for the road, the half-breed looks promising.'**_ One of them said.

Kaito let out a growl, before phasing in less than a second, lunging at the two.

Katsume watched as Kaito attempted to take on the two rogues. He was losing quickly.

She just stared at Kaito's soon bloodied body in shock.

The rogues had him pinned, one of them having a deadly bite to his throat, the other one holding him down.

Then, Katsume began to see red.

Her body was burning with rage! The rage consumed her, and she felt her form growing, fur began to cover her, claws growing extra sharp, and then she had all four limbs on the ground. Her front paws crushing into the snow, her hind legs spread in a defense stance.

The rogues stared at her, shock clear in their eyes.

Katsume's red vision focused on Kaito, he was shocked as well, but couldn't be seen through the blood.

Then, her eyes locked on the rogues.

With the rage growing by the second, she lunged at them.

They were taken off guard, as Katsume took one of them, making a violent bite to the throat, before turning to the other, easily taking that one down too, her fangs locking around the rogue's neck.

It wasn't until Sesshomaru and Rin came, that she finally released the, now dead, dog demon.

"Oh my god... Katsume?" Rin's voice echoed through Katsume's ears.

Katsume glanced at her, before staring at Sesshomaru, who was in his true form.

 _ **'Katsume. Calm down.'**_ Sesshomaru told her gently.

Katsume still felt that horrible sense of rage. She let out a deep growl.

"Katsume. Please stop." Rin spoke next, taking a few steps towards her.

Katsume glanced at her, then to the dead rogues, and suddenly, she started to see and think clearly.

She once again began to feel the bitter cold.

She looked down at the dead rogues and over at the battered dog demons.

Everyone around her seemed to be shocked, surprised and a little scared.

"Katsume." Sesshomaru sounded, pulling her to him, and she buried her face into his chest, her own fear beginning to kick in.

Sesshomaru comforted her as he took a glance at the rogues.

His daughter fcould transform, but why now?

"Rin. Take Katsume to the den, I will get rid of the rogues, and make sure everyone else is ok." Sesshomaru said, turning to let Katsume walk to Rin.

She wound an arm around her, and they returned to the den.

Despite her fear of what had just happened, she still had one thing on her mind.

 _Was Kaito ok?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Happy Thanksgiving guys!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

 _'I killed them.'_ Katsume thought as she stared into the fresh fire.

Rin was gently working on a couple scratched she had recieved while fighting the rogues.

"I'm a monster." Katsume stated.

"What?" Rin said brokenly, "No. You are not... Katsume you are _not_ a monster!"

"But, I can't control it! This beast..." Katsume started.

"You will learn over time." Sesshomaru entered the den.

"I thought you said I couldn't transform." Katsume said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I thought you couldn't. You never did before, something triggered it somehow." Sesshomaru said, but he was confused himself.

"Is Kaito ok?" Katsume asked.

"They will heal with time." Sesshomaru said.

"I need to see him." Katsume said and began to stand, but Rin coaxed her down.

"You need to rest, Kat. This has taken a lot of energy from you." Rin said.

Katsume gave in, laying her head against Rin's shoulder, slowly beginning to find sleep.

* * *

Kaito tried once more to stand, and he was shaky and in a lot of pain, but he made it.

Sesshomaru had stayed to help them, but Kaito immediately told him to go help Katsume. He could feel her pain, her fear.

Kaito made it a couple steps before laying back down into the snow. He just needed some rest.

* * *

 _Kaito awoke the next day, he lay in a field, he sun warming his skin._

 _"Kaito!" Kaito heard Katsume call to him._

 _He sat up, watching her run towards him._

 _When she reached him, his arms went around her waist, lifting her up, and spinning her once before lowering her._

 _Her arms went around him, burrying her nose against his neck._

 _"Katsume." He whispered her full name in peace._

 _..._

Kaito awoke, finding himself laying in the snow in his dog form.

He slowly stood, his wounds were slowly healing.

He looked around, noticing Akira and Akito curled together, asleep.

They were ok.

Kaito left, heading to the den, laying out in front of it like he always did.

It was clear, he loved her. Even if Sesshomaru _told_ him not to.

The truth was, he had always loved her.

* * *

After a few days, Kaito and the other's wounds were nearly healed.

The snow was beginning to melt, making the grass wet, and mud puddles everywhere.

Katsume finally managed to sneak away from her parents to find Kaito.

Ever since she transformed, Sesshomaru was explaining, the beast.

She couldn't find the will to listen, she hadn't seen much of Kaito since... That night.

Katsume ran through the woods, searching for Kaito's scent.

Soon, she saw him, wandering aimlessly around.

"Kaito!" She called.

His head shot up, surprise read on his face.

He looked healed, like the Kaito she knew.

She ran into his ars, her arms going around the back of his neck, while his reasted on the middle of her back.

He sighed, half from relief, but also pain.

"Sorry!" Katsume backed away from him.

Kaito suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her back up to him, "How are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same question." Katsume said.

She looked up into his soft golden eyes, finding herself lost in them again.

Kaito didn't answer, simply staring back into hers.

His face soon neared hers.

Katsume remained still, she wasn't denying this any longer.

Then, Kaito's lips pressed against hers, soft and gentle.

Katsume rested a hand against his cheek, kissing him back.

All was right with the world.

They rendered themselves breathless.

Katsume being the first who pulled away to breathe.

"I love you." She whispered.

Kaito kissed her once more, "I love you too, Kat."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched in the distance as Kaito kissed Katsume.

 _"I love you."_ Were Katsume's words to him.

Sesshomaru sighed, she had said that first, which made him feel hopeless.

He couldn't stop Katsume from being happy.

Sighing, he left them, returning to the den.

"Did you find her?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru said.

"Well?" Rin asked.

"Our daughter is in love." Sesshomaru said.

Rin's eyes soon held shock and confusion, "With who?"

"... Kaito." He said hestitantly.

"Oh." Rin said, almost in a tone of understanding.

"That may be what caused the transformation, she wanted to protect him." Sesshomaru said before thinking. _She has someone to protect._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

When Kaito kissed her, everything was right.

He caught a slight scent of Sesshomaru, but didn't stop.

"I love you." Katsume whispered.

"I love you you too, Kat." He replied.

He kissed her again, peppering kisses against her smooth skin.

When he reached her neck, she giggled as if tickled.

 _ **'She's ours.'**_ His beast purred.

Katsume brought his face back up to hers, kissing him again, "I should... Probably return to the den... Before they... Send a search party for me."

Kaito kissed her one last time, already feeling as if she were torn away from him.

"Yeah. You're dad's gonna kill me." He sighed.

"Why?" Katsume frowned.

"He always knew I had feelings for you." He replied.

Katsume sighed, "Well. I do too. So, he'll hae to come through me."

Kaito smiled down at her, kissing her her once again, "Go. We can meet again later."

Katsume nodded, and left him, heading to the den.

* * *

When Katsume reached the den, Rin and Sesshomaru were both in there, looking as if they never saw her leave.

"Sorry. I just needed some air." Katsume announced her arrival.

"I could see that." Sesshomaru spoke first.

Katsume stared at him, trying to hide her embarrassment, "What... Do you mean?"

"Kat. We just want to make sure you are ready." Rin said.

"Ready for what?" Katsume asked, completely clueless now.

"Finding your mate." Sesshomaru answered.

"Kaito? We..." Katsume sighed, she wasn't hiding it anymore.

"I love him, dad. He loves me. And you'll have to come through me if you want to harm Kaito."

Sesshomaru sighed, smiling sadly, "I don't have a choice."

Katsume tensed.

"To judge your happiness." Sesshomaru finished.

Katsume smiled, nodding at him, "Thank you."

She hugged him.

"On the other hand, I may have figured out why you managed to transform all these years later." Sesshomaru said.

"How?" Katsume asked nervously.

Sesshomaru took Rin's hand.

"I have watched over her since she was young. She gave me a reason to live. I would do anything to protect her. That is your trigger, you have someone to protect." Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly, everything became clear.

She was suddenly pulled into a vision.

 _In her dog demon form, staring at the rogues._

 _'How_ _ **Dare**_ _you harm my mate!' Her beast had said._

 _She then saw nothing but blood, lots and lots of blood._

Katsume returned to reality, her breath a little fast.

"You're... You're sure you're ok with this?" Katsume asked.

Rin nodded, Sesshomaru was hesitant, but nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

"Kat. Today you are taking your first perimeter check. I want you to go with Kaito and cover the North and the South. Akira, Akito, East and West. I will be covering the rest further out." Sesshomaru announced.

Katsume felt Kaito's hand touch hers, and she smiled at him.

"Kat. Do not get distracted. Kaito, don't let her out of your sights, call if you run into trouble." Sesshomaru said.

With that, he phased, Rin joining him, climbing onto his back.

They all broke off into different directions.

It was silent for a while.

"You ready?" Kaito asked.

"Maybe." Katsume said nervously.

"You can do this. Your demon won't hurt me." He said.

"How do you know?" Katsume asked.

"I could hear you. That night. You called me your mate." Kaito said.

Katsume blushed, "You heard that? Well, don't push your luck, I am still thinking about all of this."

Kaito chuckled, "Ok. All you have to do is call forth your demon, an it will take it from there."

With that, he phased.

Katsume looked up at him, staring down at her.

She sighed, closing her eyes, trying to imagine her dog demon form.

 _ **'You did it.'**_ Kaito's voice suddenly invaded her mind.

Katsume's eyes flickered open, noticing that she could see more, her senses on high alert.

 _ **'Oh.'**_ She managed.

Kaito chuckled, _**'Come on.'**_

He led the way, taking off into the trees.

Katsume couldn't help her tail wagging as she ran off after him.

It felt as if they were in some sort of chase.

Then, she lost sight of Kaito.

Katsume stopped, _**'Kaito.'**_

Then, she was tackled to the ground.

Katsume released a yelp, staring up at her captor.

 _ **'Kaito!'**_ She snapped.

Kaito stood over her, chuckling lightly, lowering his muzzle to hers.

Katsume pushed him away with one of her paws, getting out from under him, standing, _**'Come on. Dad said no distractions.'**_

With that, she took off.

* * *

It lasted hours, but Katsume and Kaito had done their check on their part.

Katsume then returned to her huma form, "That was fun." She said sarcastically.

Kaito laughed beside her "I bet it was."

Katsume was about to reply, when she looked at him, his lips crushed against hers.

"K-Kaito..." She managed.

He didn't reply, simply kissing her deeper.

Katsume soon gave in, kissing him back.

Kaito then pinned her against on of the trees, pinning his body to hers, his tongue licking her lips teasingly.

There was a howl heard from a distant away.

Katsume then managed to slip out of his hold, "They're done. We should go meet them."

Kaito sighed behind her, but took her hand, "Let's go."

They found Sesshomaru and Rin and the others near the den.

"Kat. How did it go?" Rin asked.

"Good. No enemy found." Katsume said.

"Good. Are you hungry?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I kinda am." Katsume said.

"Good. We caught dinner while doing the check." Rin said.

Katsume smiled, following her to the den.

Her new demon was constantly talking in her head, _'Don't you get it. He wants to mate with us. We both want it. I can sense it.'_

"Maybe. But I'm not ready yet." Katsume replied.

"What?" Rin turned to her.

"Nothing." Katsume said.

Rin shrugged before returning to starting the fire.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited until Rin and Katsume went into the den. Then glancing over at Kaito.

"I know you love her, and she loves you, but she is next to lead this clan, you will respect her terms. No matter what they may be." Sesshomaru said.

Kaito nodded in understanding.

Sesshomaru then left him, joining Rin and Katsume in the den.

He could catch a faint scent that held intimacy, it was faint, so Kaito hadn't claimed her yet.

His beast was at war with itself, torn between letting Katsume be happy, and keeping her under his wing forever.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

When Katsume finished eating, she left the den.

The forest was dark, a full moon above guiding her way.

After a while, she found Kaito standing at a hill, seeming deep in thought.

Katsume sighed before making her way up to him, soon standing by his side.

It was quiet between the two.

Kaito sighed, "We rarely get time like this, do we?"

"What?" Katsume asked.

" _This._ The peace, quiet." Kaito said.

"Oh." Katsume said, staring up at the moon.

She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Kaito's hand suddenly found hers, fingers sliding together perfectly.

Katsume looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Kat." Kaito started.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"I need to know. Do you really care for me? Or is it just a close friendship?" Kaito sighed.

Katsume stared into his eyes, "I... Why are you asking this?"

"Because, Kat, I love you. More than anything in this world. I've felt this way since I first met you, but I waited. Now... It's stronger than ever. Kat... I know it's not my place to say this, but I want you to be my mate." Kaito explained.

Katsume found herself lost in his words. His bond to her was just as tight as hers to his.

She gently caressed his cheek, slowly leaning up to press her lips against his.

She couldn't find the will to speak, just wanted to be close to him.

He kissed her back, a hand fisted in her black hair.

As the kiss deepened, Katsume began to grow hesitant.

"K-kaito.." She mumbled as he continued to kiss her, "I... Love you... But... I'm just... Not ready..." She managed between kisses.

He kisses calmed, before his nose was nuzzling against her.

"I am sorry." Katsume began, "I just... Need some time to think. Mating is a serious thing... I'm just... Not ready."

Kaito nodded against her, he understood, despite his beast's desires, it was her decision and he was willing to wait.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter after a long wait. I am almost done with this story, and I am trying to finish it before I start another SesshXRin Fic that I just recently came up with.**_

 _ **So, leave some reviews! I have the rest of the year off school so I hope to be writing more.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Warning: Slight Lemon.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

A few months passed.

Summer had officially come, the heat in the forest at its high.

Katsume had turned 18, a major detail in her parent's eyes.

They stared at her with sad but proud eyes, and commented her, a lot.

Katsume did not understand the meaning of being 18.

She was 18, and next year she would be 19... Then again, these years hae truly flown by fast.

She realized that on the perimeter check she took that day with Kaito.

"Wow. We haen't had any enemies in a long time." Katsume said, almost missing the adventure.

"Yes. You are an adult now. I don't think you are any use to them to gain leverage of us." Kaito said.

Katsume rolled her eyes, "Again with the, ' _I make perfect bait'_ thing."

Kaito chuckled, "Well. If you're not too busy, I have a gift for you."

"Really?" Katsume turned to him.

He nodded, "Follow me."

Katsume followed after him.

They walked for a long time, until they were walking in a part Katsume wasn't sure if it was a part of the territory, but there was always a scent left where the territory was, and they were still in the boundaries.

She was led to a small ledge, staring before her, a river.

When did they have a river? She only knew the spring, and the creek.

"Why haven't I seen this before?" Katsume asked.

"Probably because we haven't done a check around here." Kaito said.

"Oh well then maybe-" Katsume was cut off when Kaito suddenly pushed her, making her stumble forward, into the depths of the water.

Her senses were on high alert now, and she swam to the surface, gasping in air, glaring over at Kaito, who was grinning at her.

"What was that for?!" Katsume asked.

"Surprise." He said.

"Don't think you're getting away with this." She said as she swam to a ledge in front of him.

"Oh. I think I already did." Kaito chuckled.

She smirked at him, and suddenly, she had a hold of his boa that was in her reach, and pulled roughly.

Kaito ended up falling into the water, Katsume swimming back, laughing at him as he slowly came back up.

"Really Kat? You got the boa wet." Kaito said.

"That's not all that's wet silly." Katsume giggled.

Kaito glared at her, playfully.

"What?" Katsume said, "The poor puppy can't swim?"

"Oh now you've done it." He warned.

Katsume giggled and swam away as fast as she could.

Unfortunately, a hand grabbed one of her ankles, and she was being pulled back.

She soon submitted, turning into his hold.

She put an arm around him, as he did the same.

They stay like that for what seems like hours.

"Well." Katsume sighed, resting her forehead against his, "You caught me."

Another long moment of silence, though many words were said in that silence, basking in each other's scent.

After what felt like centuries, the two finally got out of the water. The sun beginning to set.

Katsume made a small fire a little aways, to help them dry off.

Kaito spent some of his time soaking out the water of his mokomoko. Which made Katsume roll her eyes.

"So." She started conversation. "What's your story?"  
"What?" Kaito asked confused.

"What's your story? How did you win your way into this clan?" Katsume asked.

Kaito was silent for a while. Thinking back to Rin, she had asked him the same thing, and at the time, he was a traitor, a lone dog demon who didn't deserve to live.

He sighed, "It wasn't easy."

Katsume scoffed, "No kidding."

"What?" Kaito asked confused still.

"Really. What happened? Didn't you have a family? A clan of your own?" Katsume asked.

Kaito sighed, "I. Was once a rogue."

Katsume stared at him.

"I didn't have a family, I didn't have a clan... Well I did, but I was never welcome, I moved constantly. I couldn't stay in a clan long enough, it was only a matter of time that they would turn against me. Try to end me." Kaito said, thinking back to his previous life, "Then, there was a clan I joined, they made me feel welcome, but it was short-lived. They heard that a lone demon was making a territory of their own, so they sent me to check it out. It was Sesshomaru's."

Katsume stared at him, empathy read in her eyes.

"I grew attached. Sesshomaru showed concern, protected me, as did his mate, Rin. I couldn't turn on them. They gave me a new life." Kaito said, eyes on the fire, before looking her in the eyes, "Then I met you. You are the one I was destined to meet. I loved you, a lot."

Katsume smiled, looking at the fire to hide it.

A hand rested against her cheek, bringing her gaze back to his.

Katsume found herself breathless as Kaito neared her.

His lips gently caressed hers, kissing her slow, and tender. Katsume moved closer to him, running a hand through his damp hair.

Kaito slowly began to deepend the kiss, wrapping an arm around her, bringing her closer.

Katsume soon felt herself being lowered to the ground, Kaito following her, lips never leaving hers.

Katsume gasped at the feeling of his body on top of hers, once again, creating shocks of pleasure running through her body.

Kaito finally gave her the chance to breath as he abandoned her lips, making an open-mouthe kissing trail down to her neck, making her arch up, and turn her head, giving him more access.

"Kaito..." Katsume started, "We should probably... Head back... Now."

Kaito didn't react, simply placing kisses all over her body.

"K-kaito." She managed, her control of herself quickly fading.

She wanted to stop, but at the same time she didn't _want_ to stop.

"Kaito..." She whispered in submission, she wanted this.

His lips covered hers again, his tongue gently teasing her lips.

From instince, she allowed him entry, letting his tongue explore her mouth.

This was something only Kaito could do to her.

Katsume moaned against him as their tonguees intertwined for a second.

Kaito gave a gentle kiss before abandoning her lips again, which made her whimper at the loss.

She opened her eyes, staring up into his.

His eyes were the slightest shade of red.

"Do you want this, Kat? I will not force you. This is your decision." He asked.

Katsume was too far gone to decline the request, she pulled him back down to her, pressing her lips against his neck and to his ear, "Yes." She whispered.

From there, Kaito began to rid her of her clothes, then moving to his.

He claimed her that night, basking in one another's scent as the fire died beside them.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, I think I have one more chapter left, I think it will be just as long as this one, and then, I am moving on to my next SesshXRin Fanfiction._**

 ** _I would like to thank "Guest" For her/his comment. I really like to please my readers, and the fact that you see my stories different than the others, really encourages me to write!_**

 ** _I am currently trying to get a story I wrote on my own published, not a fanfic, but a real story._**

 ** _So, leave some reviews!_**

 ** _~Wolflover235_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Well. This is the last chapter!**_

 _ **Before I begin to write another fanfic fresh.**_

 _ **Enjoy the last chap, and thanks for all the commenting and reading my stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

Katsume's eyes squinted open, the sun shining heavily on her.

She calmly looked herself over, then looked at Kaito.

They lay together on his mokomoko, the end of it draping over their lower bodies.

Katsume soon had visions from last night hit her.

Kaito had claimed her, marked her, as well as she did him.

They were officially eternal mates.

She started to wonder if she had rushed had rushed things.

Dad wasn't very fond of their relationship, but allowed it.

Now, there was no turning back.

She shook away all thoughts, refocusing her sight on her mate.

Sesshomaru tried to figure out what her demon wanted, he never could figure out, but now it was clear.

Her beast wanted to mate, with Kaito.

She was shaken out of her thoughts again when she felt one of Kaito's hands running up her side, gently carding his fingers in her hair, and pulled her down to kiss her.

Katsume kissed him back, caressing his cheek, she felt massively devoted to him, more than ever.

"Good morning." Kaito mumbled against her.

"Morning." Katsume smiled.

"As much as I want to lay here with you all day and night, you should probably check in with your parents... So they don't send a search party for you." Kaito smiled lightly.

Katsume couldn't help but smile "Yeah."

They remained still for a few more minutes, neither of them wanting to leave this moment.

Finally, Katsume sighed and stood, searching for her clothes.

When the two were dressed, they headed off to the den.

Rin met them, running out of the den, "Kat, where have you been?"

Katsume glanced at Kaito, "Out."

Sesshomaru soon stoo by Rin.

The smell of intimacy hit his nose like a bullet.

He soon had Kaito pinned to the nearest tree, hand at the throat, "I told you that it was not your place to steal Kat's life away."

"No!" Katsume growled, forcing Sesshomaru to release Kaito, soon standing in front of him, "It was _my_ decision! You asked me if I was ready to find my mate and I said yes! _Kaito._ Is. My mate." Katsume was tense, her inner demon boiling inside.

Sesshomaru's features slowly softened, the way she sounded with him, he could only reluctantly accept it.

Sesshomaru sighed, "You have grown, Kat. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Kaito would _never_ hurt me, and you know that." Katsume said.

"Yes. I know." Sesshomaru said, looking over at Kaito.

He backed away, "I always knew he would always protect you."

Katsume smiled, "Don't worry dad. We may be mated, but we are still staying here."

Sesshomaru felt, somewhat, relieved.

"Come on you guys. We need to eat before we start the perimeter check." Rin said.

She walked off towards the river.

Rin was rather happy that her daughter found love. She knew he was connected to her from the beginning.

Katsume was just like her, she found herself devoted to a dog demon, just like she had Sesshomaru.

It was as Sesshomaru had told her, Katsume had her traits, and now, she was proud of that.

Rin looked down in thought... But she still had to tell Sesshomaru about...

"What are you thinking about, Rin?" His voice soft behind her.

"Oh." She gasped turning to him, "N-nothing. I-I'm happy Katsume has found her mate."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, showing he wasn't buying it, "That's not what you're thinking about."

Rin sighed, sometimes she wished he didn't know her so well.

"Come on. Tell me." Sesshomaru said, closing their distance.

"Well..." Rin sighed, "I think... Katsume may be expecting a brother or sister."

It was quiet for a while.

Then, Rin was enveloped in his arms.

He had been so distracted with Kaito and Katsume, that he barely noticed his mate's state.

"I'm glad, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.  
"Me too." Rin sighed, "I just hope Katsume is too."

Sesshomaru refused to believe that his daughter would grow to hate anything. She was pure.

Just like Rin.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Rin finally pulled away.

She only made it a couple of steps before Sesshomaru pulled her back to him, kissing her, telling her how important she was in his life. How much he loved her.

This was _his_ clan! A clan that he was glad was progressing. Other demons would taunt him, telling him how ridiculous it sounded to start a clan with a mere _human._

Yet here he was with his mate, daughter, pack members, and future pups who would grow strong, human or demon alike.

"I love you Rin." He whispered, and promised until the end of his days.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So. I believe this is the end. Image what you want for Kat and Kaito, I don't want to get too caught up on them and make an entire different sequel about them. It's just difficult.**_

 _ **My next fanfic that I am writing be called:**_

 _ **"In love with a killer"**_

 _ **Go ahead and see how your mind plays that out.**_

 _ **By the way, the theme song is from Jeffrey Star "In love with a killer"**_

 _ **I think it's a great theme for the upcoming SesshXRin fic.**_

 _ **So. Stay tuned for...**_

 _ **In love with a killer.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
